Unconditionally
by tiny.sakura
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura had known each other most of their lives and had always been seen together as a pair. When a threat comes and tries to take Sakura away from him her mother seeks help from two people. Do they have the same intensions as Kakashi? ItaSaku, GaaSaku, and, of course, KakaSaku. Modern/ninja AU. Slice of life chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_'Perfect,'_ she thought. _'Fucking perfect.'_ After living with him for three years, graduating early and getting a job as a tutor for her old university to help pay off her student loans, Sakura still had no idea why Kakashi kept coming to her sessions with the intention of seeking help. He was getting his masters in English and he came to her, a non-English major about his work. Yeah, she could've just helped him at their apartment, and yeah, she was always up to her eyeballs in tasks for her residency at Konoha's hospital, but why did he feel the need to come and take up her time during her office hours?

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her hand across her face. "Kakashi, why must you do this?"

He let a crescent eyed smile take over his face and with an innocent voice, spoke utter nonsense, "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose to try and relieve the tension in her fingers and almost snorted at his question. "You know what I'm talking about," she grumbled out.

"No, I'm not quite sure I do," he half sang and half spoke. He was doing this to just antagonize her.

"You don't need my help and are wasting my time. Other students actually need my help, ya know." Yes, she was frustrated but she could never truly get mad at him. He had helped her after all these years. Her patience was running quite thin now.

"Why, Sakura-chan. Are you saying that I don't need your help?" He still kept the playfulness in his words. He just _loved_ to tease her.

"Yes, Kakashi- _kun_. That's exactly what I'm saying." The rosette desperately tried to reel back the bite in her tone, she was probably failing miserably.

"Ok!" The silver-haired fox gathered his papers in his bookbag and mock saluted her as he left through her office door. He was more than a hassle. Although he paid for an hour Sakura had finished him in a matter of 20 minutes. With 40 minutes left to go, she could finally relax and think back on a patient of hers from her clinical rotations.

Sakura checked her schedule and noticed that she had only one more student left for the day and could finally retire back to her apartment and put up her aching feet. Heels on a school day were _not_ the best idea she had ever had. She could sneak away and get a coffee while she was waiting for her next student. She had about half an hour left until her next student when she suddenly realized the name of the person who had booked her time next. She definitely needed coffee now.

Who was next? One Naruto Uzumaki, of course. This was going to be one hell of a long hour.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is going to be a series of interconnected one-shots surrounding KakaSaku in a same-age modern AU. Kakashi being motivated enough to get his master's in a subject just plain old sounds hilarious as he might be one of the laziest students ever. Each chapter is going to be around 250-500 words. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Senju Sakura stretched her fully warm limbs after nearly completing her nightly jog. It wasn't truly night time, not that it mattered- it was only 5pm and the sun was down, dammit! How was it her fault that when she got off her shift at the hospital it was already dark out? And for gods sake, it was only 5pm and there was no freaking sun! Did she mention that already? Screw wind country for getting her used to long, sunny days!

The rosette slipped the earbuds out from their place of the past 40 minutes to take in the sound of crickets chirping in the park bushes she was passing. It was such a pleasing sound. Sakura was about to make her last dash towards her apartment the next block over when she noticed that her shoelace was untied. Would she just keep pushing through? Heck no! She didn't want anything to interrupt her clinical rotations during her last few months of her residency.

Pulling the hoops of her newly tied laces tightly, Sakura was about to stand when something in the bushes in front of her caught her eye. "Hello?" She grimaced as her call definitely wasn't supposed to come out that weak. The Senju cleared her throat and called out once more, confidently, "hello?"

A small rustle came from the bush and out walked a tiny pug with a bandana around its neck, no collar in sight. Green eyes blinked twice before she slowly reached out to pet this adorable pup. "Hello there," she cooed. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The young woman stood up and twisted her body to try and find its owner who had presummably lost their very lovely dog.

With no one in sight, the petite woman huffed out a sigh and turned back towards the puppy, "well, I don't see-" she stopped talking when she couldn't figure out where the dog had went. Wasn't it just in front of her? She hadn't even heard him get up and leave! Or... was she just imagining this whole thing?

Sakura checked the time on her watch and noticed that it was almost 7! How did it get this late in the first place? She kept her earbuds out of her ears and quickly made her way back to the apartment she shared with Kakashi.

 **XOXOXO**

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she stepped out of her shoes in front of the closed door. She quickly shrugged off her jacket and walked into a warm kitchen. She happily smelled the wonderful stew Kakashi had brewing today. Her stomach grumbled in response.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan," he replied cheerily. "Come stir this while I go check on the clothes in the washer," Kakashi walked away before Sakura could even agree but he already knew that she would. He even assumed she would sneak a bite out of the deal.

He opened and closed the door to the laundry room when a small 'poof' and puff of smoke appeared. It quickly revealed the small pug that had run into his favorite jogger before she came home. "Report," Kakashi commanded.

"You were right boss," the pug, Pakkun, answered. "Someone is following Sakura again and they don't smell very friendly."

Kakashi sighed in response to the new information. Sakura was in danger once more, and he needed to be more careful. Nothing could ever happen to his precious cherry blossom. Not after last time...

 **XOXOXO**

 **Ahh! Such important news from our favorite ninkin! What will Kakashi have planned to keep Sakura safe? Who wants to kidnap Sakura? Update coming soon!**


End file.
